powerpuffgirlsfandomcom-20200223-history
Bye Bye, Bellum
Bye Bye, Bellum is the seventh episode of the [[The Powerpuff Girls (2016 TV series)|2016 Powerpuff Girls series]]. It aired on Cartoon Network on April 11, 2016. Synopsis Ms. Bellum cashes in on her vacation days that have been building up, leaving the Mayor on his own to run Townsville. When he feels he can't do it, the girls find a replacement assistant...who, unfortunately, turns out to be one of their newer enemies, Bianca Bikini. Plot Characters Major Characters * * * * * Bianca Bikini (debut) * Barbarus Bikini (debut) Minor Characters * (debut/only appearance) Trivia *There's a reference back to the original Powerpuff Girls ''series, with Bubbles claiming she always loses rock-paper-scissors, being a reference to the episode "Curses". *This was Bianca Bikini and Barbarus Bikini or The Fashionista Gang's first appearance in this series. *The Mayor and Powerpuff Girls' battle against the Fashionista Gang features numerous video game references and tropes. This may have been intentional, due to an in-universe video game being played at the time. For example, the Mayor jumps over giant barrels that Barbarus Bikini hurls at him, similar to the arcade game ''Donkey Kong, and he cries "Get over here!" while fighting Bianca, a reference to the character Scorpion in Mortal Kombat. *Bianca Bikini breaks the fourth wall by saying that the Powerpuff Girls' clothes are from the 90s, the decade of the original series debut. **According to Bianca, the Girls' clothes are from mid-90s which is the year the classic Powerpuff Girls What a Cartoon pilots premieres. *When Barbarus Bikini was nicknamed "Barbie" is a reference to a famous doll with the same name. *This episode uses another variant of the classic episode outro screen, in which one scene from the episode segues into the pulsating hearts. The girls (in their normal poses from the original episode outro screen) at the Mayor below pop up as the Narrator says "And so, once again, the day is saved, thanks to The Powerpuff Girls, and the Action Mayor!". The episode outro then cuts to a scene of Miss Bellum reading a newspaper at the beach. Miss Bellum then says "I knew you'd do just fine!". *The plot of this episode bears a striking resemblance to the comic, "Mayor, May I?". *Ms. Bellum was written off the series in the episode she debuted, making her a one-time character in the 2016 TV series. Executive Producer Nick Jennings told the Los Angeles Times that, “''We felt like Ms. Bellum wasn’t quite indicative of the kind of messaging we wanted to be giving out at this time, so we sort of had her move on. And that was a good choice I think on our part.” *The game character Bubbles was customizing bears a striking similarity in appearance to Starfire from ''Teen Titans Go! (It might have been coincidental, but it may have also been a reference to the then-upcoming crossover special). *Jennifer Hale replaces Jennifer Martin for voicing Ms. Bellum in this episode. *Blossom reveals she can do impressions. In this case, she's doing Ms. Bellum impression. *Blossom's imitation of Ms. Bellum could be a reference to the time she imitated her in "The Powerpuff Girls' Best Rainy Day Adventure Ever" from the original series. Error *For one frame, a part of an upcoming mouth layer on the Girls is pasted too soon. * In the picture, the bars/beams of the cell aren’t positioned correctly with the socket they should be connected too, as well as Barbarus Bikini’s (the ape girl) hand overlapping the background sockets with the placed-over beams being over her hands. Video Mayor Up Powerpuff Girls Cartoon Network Miss Bellum Takes a Vacation Powerpuff Girls Cartoon Network Powerpuff Girls - Bye, Bye Bellum (Preview) Is that the Mayor? Powerpuff Girls Cartoon Network Category:2016 TV series Category:Episodes Category:Episodes focusing on the Mayor Category:Episodes focusing on Ms. Bellum Category:2016 episodes with pink title cards Category:Episodes where The Powerpuff Girls do not save the day Category:Episodes That Don't Focus On The Powerpuff Girls Category:Season 1 (2016) Category:Episodes focusing on The Fashionistas Category:Episodes where the Mayor saves the day Category:Episodes focusing on Ms Bellum Category:Episodes written by Haley Mancini Category:Episodes with captures Category:2016 Episodes